Dan Returns
by lexjamin0905
Summary: Dan and drago return from their trip. What while happen when Dan and Runo meet?
1. Reunions and Runo's anger

Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan.

Reunions and Runo's anger.

Dan P.O.V.

I stood looking at my home town of Bayview on the sail boat that I borrowed from Marucho's Butler when Drago and I left 3 years ago. Drago popped out of his ball form floated above my left shoulder. "It's been a long time since we've been here, hasn't Dan?" he asked. "Yes it has. I wonder what's changed. Runo's probably furious at me for leaving without saying goodbye and for not taking her with us. If she kills me then you're to become the partner of her first born child, like I planned to do for my first born if I didn't die before I started a family. Had it been with Runo or someone else." I said. "Let's hope if you do have a child that it doesn't inherit your stubbornness." he said. I shook my head and began preparing to land for the final time.

15 minutes later I finished tying the boat to the dock and started walking towards Runo's family café. On the way I noticed that the city had changed a lot in the three years I've been gone. I had a hood over my face so that no one would recognize me and alert my friends that I was here. It didn't take long for me to arrive at the café. I walked into the café and saw Julie was helping Runo serve tables.

She came over and sat me down at my usual table, though I did have to let her see my face for her to do it. As Runo walked over to me, I noticed that her eyes were red. 'No way. Runo has been crying. I'm not going to beat around the bush like I planned.' I thought and pulled down my hood just as she arrived at the table. "Hello Runo." I said casually. She stared at me

"D... Dan is that you?" she asked. "Yes it's me. Now I'll like to order some food, please. I'll have three orders of my usual home coming meal. I haven't had anything to eat except fish for the last three weeks. Add fruits, bugs, a few snakes, and a shark, then you'd have what I ate for the last three years. To go please. I'd like for you to join me." I said. She nodded and went to place my order. 15 minutes later we left for the park. She wouldn't let go of my hand the entire way.

Also she was strangely silent. Finally we sat down at a bench and I opened my food box and started digging in with abandon. "Ah. That hit the spot. You have no idea how much I missed your cooking." I said after I finished eating. That seemed to set off her anger. "Oh you did, did you. Then why did you leave without me or at least saying goodbye." Runo said standing up so she could look at me in the eye.

"You never called or wrote. I nearly went insane worrieing about if you were still alive or if you'd ever come back. Daniel Kuso, how dare you make me go to Hell and back. I have half a mind to put a leash on you so that you can never leave me again." she said punching me after every sentence. When she stopped abusing me, I stood up and pulled her into a kiss. I broke the kiss after a few minutes reluctantly. Her lips followed as she tried to prolong the kiss. "Do what you want, I deserve it. But I promise no more leaving you behind." I said.

She smirked and grabbed my ear. "Good because I'm not letting you out of my sight for a long time. Now come along, we going to see the others." she said pulling me along by my ear. "Oww! That's my ear not a leash." I complained following her.


	2. The gang back together

Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan

The gang back together.

Dan P.O.V.

Runo led me by my ear the whole way to Marucho's house. I gave up on complaining after 10 minutes of her just ignoring me. But just as we reached the front door of Marucho's home, I started begging. "Please, Runo I can't let the guys see me being pulled by my ear like a disobedient pet." I said. "To bad. You'll just have to deal with it." she said.

"I really was hoping that you wouldn't say that." I said. She laughed as she opened the door and dragging me into the large mansion/tower. She dragged me through the hallways to the living room, no matter how hard I dragged my feet. "Look whose back. I never thought I see the day that Dan Kuso would lose all his manliness. I guess I was wrong. Oh how the mighty have fallen." Shun laughed, Marucho, Ace, Baron, and Ren joined in, as we walked in. "Shut up." I said glaring as best I could at them.

Runo finally let go of my ear, but I didn't even try to run knowing that it would be useless. "Sit." she said pushing me to the couch that Ren and Fabia were sharing. I sat down obediently, for once glad that Drago wasn't by my side. Tigrera had taken him somewhere as soon as Runo and I left her family's café. Runo pulled out a familiar dog collar and leash from somewhere.

My eyes widened in shock and fear as she walked towards me. "What are you going to do with those, Runo?" I asked nervously. "I told you I had half a mind to put a leash on you so you could never leave me again, didn't I? Well I'm going to fulfill that thought." she said. "Please not the leash. I'll do anything just don't put the leash on me." I begged not caring that everyone else was staring at us. "You left without a single call or letter for three years, it's time for you to be punished for making me worry so much." she said.

I sighed and let her put the collar on me. "Man she has you whipped, Dan. I never thought I see the great Dan Kuso bow down to someone." Shun said. I glared at him. Runo sat on my lap and leaned into me. I tried to kiss her neck, but she stopped me. "No kisses for a week for you mister. The collar stays on for 2 weeks after that." she said.

I sighed and spent the next 3 hours telling everyone about adventures while I was gone. After that Runo clipped the leash onto the collar and then took me to her house where I spent the night sleeping at the foot of her bed.


	3. Big Gesture

Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan.

A Big Gesture.

Dan P.O.V.

I ran towards Shun's house hoping that Alice was there and/or Fabia, Julie, Mira. I just need a way to get back on Runo's good side again. I was probably going to get it when I see her next, since I had sneaked away while she was in the shower. I ran into Shun's house to find Alice just getting off the phone. "I need your help." I said.

"Oh, why should I help you?" she asked. "Because you're probably one of the only people who can help me get back on Runo's good side." I said. "Okay I'll help, but you owe me one." she said. "Of course." I agreed. "The fastest way is to do a big gesture that would make Runo forget about you leaving her behind." Alice said. I nodded and left to find the other guys knowing the perfect thing to do.

A few hours later I was hiding behind a curtain in Marucho's Entertainment room. Shun was helping Ren get over his nerves about playing his bass in front of Fabia for the first time ever. Ace was absent mindedly playing Mira's favorite song soft on his guitar, while I subconsciously played the lullaby my mom used to play when I was little. Suddenly we heard Julie and Runo arguing as they entered the room. "I don't have time for this Julie. I have to find Dan and castrate him for disappearing without telling me." Runo said.

I winced in fear. "You can do that later. Dan will come back when he's ready." Alice, Mira, and Fabia said as they entered. "Fine." Runo huffed. Shun quickly sat behind his drums. Taking a deep breath, and praying that this will work, I began playing. Runo's eyes widened fractionally but she run at me in anger. I closed my eyes and began to sing

I don't want you, I need you.

I don't care for you, I love you.

I'll be there for you because of you.

I'll do anything for you, you, you.

I'll do anything for you.

I'll do anything for you, you, you.

I'll do anything for you.

I won't sing for you, I'll belt for you.

I won't cry for you, I'll bawl for you.

I won't die for you, I'll live for you.

By this eyes had opened my eyes and was staring right into Runo's eyes, which were filled with tears.

I'll do anything for you, you, you.

I'll do anything for you.

I'll do anything for you, you, you.

I'll do anything for you.

If you want me to stay, then I'll stay.

Oh, oh, oh.

If you want me to go, then I'll go.

Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh.

I don't want you, I need you.

I don't care for you, I love you.

I won't kill for you, I'll live for you.

I'll do anything for you, you, you.

I'll do anything for you. I'll do anything for you, you, you.

I'll do anything for you. I'll do anything for you, you, you.

I'll do anything for you. I'll do anything for you, you, you.

I'll do anything for you. I'll do anything for you, you, you.

I'll do anything for you.

I finished playing the last few notes, then stood up and bowed with the other guys. After jumping off the stage I cautiously walked over to Runo. "I'll really would do anything for you, Runo. All you need to do is ask and I'll do it. Please forgive me, I didn't mean to make you worry so much. From now on if I go on a adventure you'll be coming too, I promise." I said pulling her into my arms and kissing her. We broke apart a few seconds later. "You're forgiven." she said removing the collar from around my neck.


End file.
